


Practice Makes Perfect

by fotoshop_cutout



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fotoshop_cutout/pseuds/fotoshop_cutout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: In "Magic Bullet" Lydia tells Allison what to do when Scott goes over to study. What if Lydia shows her instead? Kissing practice, showing techniques that get taken a little further than planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon prompter on teenwolfkink on LJ.

“Could you, maybe, show me?” Allison's voice is so small and soft when she asks that Lydia cocks her head to the side, the corners of her mouth turning up as she considers the odd request. Allison's stumbling to recant it, saying that she didn't mean it like that and blushing as she ducks her head and tries to hide behind her beautiful, curly hair. Lydia's smile grows a bit, the sadistic part of her loving that she's made the other girl squirm a bit before she reaches over with one dainty hand and tucks her hair behind her ear.

“Of course I can, sweetheart. My car?” Like it's no question that this is an emergency girl's meeting and it needs to happen now instead of waiting. Not that there was much time between now and the end of the school day anyway, but Lydia figures she can give the poor girl a crash course before they need to leave. Allison's eyes study her face, like perhaps Lydia is tricking her and is really going along with this to hurt her. Any other girl and Allison would be right, but Lydia _liked_ Allison. She was so sweet and naïve, so Lydia wanted to protect her rather than treat her the way she treated everybody else. Lydia twined their fingers together and pulled Allison along with her.

The way to her car was silent. They didn't say a word until Allison was turned sideways in the passenger's seat and Lydia sunk into the driver's seat. Lydia ran her eyes over Allison again and tried to remind herself of the little things that Allison would need to know. She started boldly. “Okay, so first thing's first—boys love it when you're confident.”

She reached over and tapped under Allison's chin softly, making her look up. “Meet their eyes, initiate the action and you'll be in control of where it goes from there.”

Allison looked unsure of herself, but Lydia wasted no time. She closed the distance, holding Allison's gaze until the last moment and letting her eyes drop to the other girl's pink lips. She paused, glancing back up to Allison's eyes. She swiped her tongue over her lips before she spoke, quieter this time as they were so close. “Be sure of what you want and go for it. Start with kissing, it's the best foundation for whatever you want to come next.”

She tilted her head slightly to the right and sealed her lips to Allison's, keeping it chaste at first and testing the waters. She'd never kissed a girl before, and even if she was acting confident she actually wasn't sure what she would do if Allison pulled away. For a heart-stopping second Lydia fretted because Allison didn't react, but then she did. Tilting her head to align properly with Lydia's lips, pushing back ever so slightly while still letting Lydia lead the kiss. She took it as permission and swiped her tongue over the seam of Allison's lips. Allison tensed and Lydia worried that she'd taken it the wrong way, but then Allison's tongue was hot and slick against hers, shyly dipping out.

Lydia reached up with one hand, threading her fingers in the chocolate brown curls that Allison sported. She cupped the base of her skull, helping to gently guide Allison as her other hand settled on her friend's knee. This seemed to break the dam, Allison reached forward to settle her palm on Lydia's jaw and the other brushed her strawberry blond hair over her shoulder. Her kiss became less shy and more forward, though Lydia was still in control of the whole thing. Their tongues tangled more aggressively and Allison shifted closer. After a moment Lydia slowed the kiss and broke it, her eyes meeting with Allison's.

“Very good. You'll be a pro in no time.” It made Allison smile shyly, not withdrawing completely, but looking down again. She kept running her fingers through Lydia's hair and she ventured another question.

“But what do I do then?”

Lydia gave a smile that was all teeth, like the cat who ate the canary and she leaned into Allison's space again. “And then you do this.”

She kissed her again, fingers skittering to Allison's shoulders, pausing for a moment, to give Allison time to catch up with what she was doing, and continued when there was no reaction. Her fingers dipped under the straps of Allison's tank top and snagged at her bra straps, pulling them out and down her arms. Allison didn't even pause, even as Lydia pressed one hand to her breast, over her shirt. She cupped it and squeezed gently, drawing a little satisfied huff from the girl before her. The kiss deepened, Allison chasing Lydia's tongue as she tried to break away for the next lesson. So Lydia let her, knowing that experience was the best teacher.

Allison's hands were moving down now, but not touching any one thing for too long. Her hands just skated over Lydia's shirt, settling down around her hips. Lydia leaned forward, their breasts bumping together as the kiss became heated once more. Her hand snuck between them and squeezed again, harder this time before slipping down to her stomach. Her other hand tangled in Allison's curls once more, as they both surged at each other, Allison's fingers sneaking past the hem of Lydia's shirt. Lydia takes this as just another grant of permission and lets her hand dive beneath Allison's clothes, touching softly at the skin of her stomach.

The bell rings then, a sharp ringing in the otherwise quiet atmosphere in her car. It startles Lydia into jumping back, separating them abruptly. Allison is looking at her with too-wide eyes, like maybe she's hurt by what Lydia just did. But Lydia doesn't want her to be hurt, so she swoops in and leaves a chaste kiss on her lips, helping her to fix her bra straps. She gives a prim smile and glances at the doors when they bang open and students start spilling out toward the parking lot. She peers into the rearview mirror to check her lipstick. Allison is watching for Scott and looking shy once more, but Lydia thinks that's fine because this means that she'll have an excuse to get Allison to practice with her some more.


End file.
